Fin
by Strawberry07
Summary: One-shot. Cuando ha sido tu culpa, pero la soledad te carcome el alma, ¿Tienes derecho al perdón?


Empezaba a atardecer, lentamente el sol se iba escondiendo en el congelado lago frente a sus ojos, la brisa otoñal le revolvió el cabello como antaño y el paisaje seguía tal cual. Era nostálgico. Le recuerda cuando venía con Suecia de niños y le robaba besos para luego sonreírle con una chispeante felicidad. O cuando, muchos siglos más tarde, visitó con Noruega el mismo paisaje, y al tratar de darle un beso, un troll y un golpe se interpusieron en su camino. Sonrió.

¿Cuántas veces perdió la ilusión? ¿Cuántas veces su corazón se destrozó? ¿Cuántas veces les rogó porque no le dejasen solo?

_Demasiadas._

_Tantas, que ya había perdido la cuenta._

Pero, ¿No importaba, cierto? Él seguía allí, sonriendo, dejándose golpear, insultar y matar lentamente. Como un veneno letal que le carcome las entrañas poco a poco, cada herida, cada golpe, tanto emocional como físico, agrandaba más la grieta, haciéndola más y más honda en lo profundo de su corazón.

¿Saben el secreto de la eterna sonrisa danesa? ¿No? Yo se los diré: _Él sonríe porque no puede llorar._

¿Para qué preguntarle por sus sentimientos? Él estaba allí, eso era lo que importaba. Él sonreía, sonreía como un idiota, si se veía tan feliz a pesar de todo lo que le hacían ¿Por qué parar entonces?

No pararon nunca. Nunca hasta que se les dio la regalada gana. Y él seguía allí, sonriendo, sonriendo y sonriendo. ¿Quién se preocupaba por sus emociones?

O más importante aún.

_¿A quién le importaba Dinamarca?_

Seguramente a nadie, ni a los europeos, ni a los asiáticos ni americanos. Ni siquiera a su propia familia. Jamás vieron ni observaron como su corazón se aferraba a la falsa ilusión de felicidad inútilmente, nunca se percataron de como las telarañas empezaban a aparecer sobre un órgano que se estaba cansando de latir para nada, acaso ¿Sobrevivir era algo que contaba?, por favor, eso no era vida; pero sí vieron las cicatrices de sus muñecas, que intentaba ocultar tras sus mangas en un rotundo fracaso. Las vieron, pero seguían actuando con normalidad, creyeron que eran cicatrices del pasado.

Pero no las eran, esas eran las formas de él para sentirse vivo, sentir que existía, pero, ¿De qué le servía existir sin un motivo? Pese a que cada día su máscara de alegría eterna se caía más, sus "hermanos" no hicieron nada, jamás pararon los insultos o las desgarradoras palabras en su contra, los 'Te odio' eran comunes en cada reunión, ya estaban acostumbrados. Debieron hacerlo, se debieron haber detenido, mas no fue así hasta su final.

El día en que se arrepintieron fue demasiado tarde. La casa estaba empolvada y las luces apagadas, no había comida en el refrigerador, tan solo cientos de latas de cerveza vacías en el suelo de la cocina. En la habitación principal había un cuerpo sobre la cama, un rubio de ojos celestes que trataba inútilmente de aferrarse a la vida ¡Un rey no podía perder contra un ruso! Sudaba, se revolvía y desgarraba las blancas sábanas con sus uñas, no podía morir, no debía morir, sus hermanos le necesitaban. Vil mentira, pero deseaba aferrarse a ella.

La voz de su yo interno fue más fuerte _¿Qué te necesitan? Estás loco. Míralo de esta forma __Søren, Suecia está felizmente casado con Finlandia y tienen a Sealand y Noruega solo dedica su tiempo a Islandia ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! Siempre estuviste aparte. Nadie te necesita_. Trató de contrarrestarlo, le dijo una y mil veces que él los amaba, que deseaba estar con ellos aunque le hicieran daño, que ellos igual le apreciaban, aunque sea un poco.

_¡Ja! Dime entonces, si te aprecian ¿Dónde están ellos ahora? Tuviste una guerra descomunal contra Rusia que duró 3 años ¡Tres años Søren! ¡Ellos jamás te ayudaron!_ 'Eso fue porque yo se los pedí' Respondió, pero su conciencia no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. _Apuesto a que si te mueres ahora ellos estarían felices. Un verdadero hermano ayuda aunque le digan que no lo haga. Ellos te aborrecen, te repugnan y te odian, Dinamarca. Ellos jamás te quisieron y jamás lo harán._

Eso fue la gota que rebalsó su vaso. Un vaso que ya de por sí estaba demasiado lleno. Lentamente, poco a poco, sus manos dejaban de ejercer fuerza sobre la blanca tela, su repiración ya no era irregular por su fiebre, sino que iba disminuyendo y su palpitar se fue apagando como una vela en un brisa de verano. Tomó tiempo. Hasta que dejó de latir con un sonido hueco que hizo eco en toda la casa.

_Dinamarca había muerto._

Por más que Islandia o Finlandia llorasen, Suecia maldijese o Noruega gritase, el danés ya no volvería, se fue llevándose su voz, su olor y su eterna sonrisa. La culpa les corroe el alma, la impotencia de no haber hecho nada cuando pudieron, ¡Tuvieron que haber ayudado! Mas no lo hicieron y aquí yace la consecuencia.

Un ataúd negro con fondo rojo, donde solo reposa un gorro pequeño de color negro. Cuando una nación muere, su cuerpo desaparece y es inevitable. Suena una dulce melodía a lo lejos, es muy parecida al canto de las sirenas con las que soñaban en la época vikinga, despacio, la brisa se vuelve tangible y les atraviesa el cuerpo, entibiándoles el alma y llenándoles de una confortable sensación de paz. Las lágrimas no se detienen.

_¿Qué doloroso es darte cuenta de lo que hiciste cuando ya es demasiado tarde, verdad?_

Esa fue la pregunta eterna en la mente de Dinamarca cuando estaba inmortalmente vivo. Él nunca culpó a sus hermanos, siempre fue él. De no ser por su orgullo, Suecia y Finlandia nunca se hubieran ido. De no ser por su debilidad, Noruega se hubiera quedado a su lado. De no ser por su terquedad, Islandia hubiese estado con su hermano mucho antes. De no ser por él, su gente no hubiera muerto.

Y esa, ésa es la culpa que llevó Dinamarca, hasta cuando se hizo uno con el frió nórdico.

**He guardado este fic por un tiempo…tengo la extraña manía de hacer sufrir al pobre de S****øren, ¡Lo siento! ;A;, a mi igual me duele ;c, pero es como que tuviera que hacerlo, no sé, ni yo me entiendo.**

**Pero aquí puse algo, no sé si lo notaron, los dos puntos de vista de la historia, mucha gente cree que Den se ha ganado la soledad por lo que hizo cuando fue vikingo y otra cree que es una pobre nación a la que sus hermanos odian y no se lo merece. Quería reflejar esa ambigüedad en el fic.**

**Bueno, este es mi aporte por hoy, estoy escribiendo el Spamano para Global Magnet, pero no sé cuando lo subiré, soy un poco lenta y la inspiración generalmente me viene como a as tres de la mañana o cuando no puedo escribir, así que….mmm, creo que eso es todo. Los quiero mucho a todos, cuídense ;D.**

**PD: Si me dejas tu opinión, una amenaza de muerte o tu devoción eterna hacia mí (?) seré muy feliz ;). Thanks.**


End file.
